Fruck Tose
Fruck Tose (フロックとうす Furokku Tousu) is a free mage from Magnolia. She was a mage of the guild Lamia Scale, but she abandoned it, because of her personal problems. Now she's looking for a new guild. Her father, Mal Tose is a gardener and works for Yajima. Appearance Fruck is a short and thin girl with very long, green hair and red eyes. She wears a big and quite long dress, looking like red rose bud. Overall, her whole outfit is based on flowers, which is connected with her dad's job. Her shoes are also read and look like flowers, as well as her simple cap. Her dress and boots are adorned by greenish, fluffy material, which is seen mostly on her sleeves and collar. We can also see that Fruck wears a green belt with a small heart, which is clearly a type of adornment, too. Personality Fruck is an extremely cheerful girl. She laughs very often and is usually hit by her friends, because of her annoying personality. She is a very nosiy person, that's why lots of people are annoyed when they see her. Fruck doesn't like shy, calm people, becuase she thinks they waste their life by sitting in the corner and not playing. Fruck is a wandering mage, that's why she loves adventures and traveling. The teenage girl doesn't like water and seas, as well as mountains. Once Fruck saw her mother dying and she's got a fear of watching somebody's death and killing. Magic and Abilities 1.Active abilities: Vegetable Magic: A Magic which allows the caster to sprout vegetables and fruits from the ground and fight with them. These creations are edible, but they lack the nutritional benefits and taste awful. Fruck can also summon the fuits and vegetables from the air and control them. Maybe it seems to be a quite funny magic, but it's got lots of types of usage, for example Fruck can hide in a huge cabbage and travel in it. *'Vegetable Magic: Carrot Missile':The user summons a barrage of over-sized carrots and sends them flying at the target with their thin edges pointing towards foes similar to missiles. Fruck can also make the missiles explode and split into more carrot missiles. *'Vegetable Magic: Pumpkin Cannon': Fruck can summon a huge pupkin cannon, which shoots Halloween pumpkin missiles. It's Fruck's main ability. *'Vegetable Magic: Cabbage Travel': Fruck can travel in a very big cabbage, which also allows her to hover in the air. *'Vegetable Magic: Bean String Forest': Fruck can summon several bean vines growing from the ground. These vines bind the victim's body, lifting them into the air. Then, a bean pod raises and opens to reveal the user, ready to strike. It's Fruck strongest and most effective spell. *'Vegetable Magic: Cucumber Rain': It's a quite simple spells, which allows the user to summon cucumbers that are controlled by her. 2. Passive abilities: Vegetable Magic: Transformation: Fruck is able to freely transform into her vegetable and fruit form. She has got short, white hair, her whole body is based on popular herbs and vegetables. Her hands look like triple eatable roses. 3.Natural abilities: *'Hand-to-hand combatant' Fruck is quite godd at fighting in hand-to-hand combat, but she isn't a master yet. She isn't strong enough to use this type of ability as a main form of combat, because of her weak body and agility. Synopsis Trivia *Her name is based on "fruktose"- a carbohydrate, which can be found in fruits. Category:Female Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Magic Category:Independent Mage